The invention concerns a wagon particularly suitable for cutting and mixing long-fiber materials, as for example fodder or grass or straw stored in silos or packed in bales or at their natural state.
Commonly known wagons are generally constituted by a container, within which there are one or more rotating endless screws, some positioned in the lower part of the container and some in its upper part.
Said commonly known wagons are suitable to perform the cutting and mixing especially of short-fiber materials, and have great difficulties in cutting long-fiber materials, especially in large quantities, as fodder or grass and straw stored in silos.
In fact during the cutting and mixing of long-fiber materials, the endless screws located in the upper part are subject to easily become obstructed because the material gets entangled around them, thereby hindering and even blocking their rotation. In some cases this can go as far as to bend the endless screw.
The same problem, also if with less intensity, is found even in the lower endless-screws.